


人人都爱劳伦特

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 事情发生在去年9月，科斯切尔尼和德比希一起出门逛街的那天。
Relationships: Gabriel Paulista/Laurent Koscielny, Olivier Giroud/Mathieu Debuchy, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	人人都爱劳伦特

**Author's Note:**

> *主要人物：M4G5K6，撸彪。胡乱写的不要当真。

事情发生在去年9月，科斯切尔尼和德比希一起出门逛街的那天。

默特萨克鬼鬼祟祟地跟着他们二人，穿梭在伦敦街头大大小小的商场里。他很庆幸这一次没有什么多事的人跑出来举报他，之前闹出的误会让法国人笑了他好久。就在他为此而感到庆幸时，他发现对面有个身影十分眼熟。

是加布里埃尔。

对方不自然地喝着手里的饮品，眼睛注视着不远处的两人。默特萨克的第一反应自然是：他也喜欢科斯切尔尼！随即危机感一下子席卷全身。  
可恶！比起自己碍事的身高，加布里埃尔跟踪起来显然要方便许多。

咣当…… 加布里埃尔手里的纸杯落了地，显然发现默特萨克也在跟他做一样的事情这个事实吓得他不轻。就在他和默特萨克大眼瞪小眼不知道该干嘛的时候，科斯切尔尼走到他俩目光交汇的中间地带问：“⊙▽⊙那个……你们俩是在玩什么好玩的游戏吗？”加布里埃尔和默特萨克不约而同地抬起手捂住了脸，无奈地发出一声长叹。

自从那天两个人慌乱地随便回答了科斯切尔尼的问题之后，他俩发现科斯切尔尼看向他们的目光越来越诡异了，甚至时不时地还在故意制造让他们二人独处的机会。他们觉得不能再这样放任下去了，科斯切尔尼绝对是误会了什么，他们必须要跟他说清楚！但在此之前，二人还有一场关乎尊严与声誉，生活与幸福的决斗。

为此，两个人找来了亲友团为自己加油助威。我们来看一眼哪些人这么倒霉。

首先吉鲁自告奋勇地要做主持人，在大伙儿的央求之下，德比希也成为了主审之一（实际上是真正起决定性作用的那一位）。然后本来作为默特萨克干儿子来看热闹的贝莱林被任命为场译，负责解决加布里埃尔的交流问题。最后法国人弗拉米尼和科奎林负责出题。

加布里埃尔队（5人）：美洲友情组的桑切斯和坎贝尔以及奥斯皮纳，语言同胞组的蒙雷亚尔和卡索拉。  
默特萨克队（6人）：斗舞知己组的切赫，娘家人厄齐尔，语言同胞罗西基，革命友谊组的阿尔特塔，以及亲儿子钱伯斯干儿子沃尔科特。  
剩下的都是大众评审。

趁着科斯切尔尼背伤休假，大伙在更衣室里开始了审判。  
弗拉米尼最先提问：“谈恋爱谈恋爱，首先你得能谈，然后才能恋爱，所以，你们之中谁和劳伦特聊天的时间更多？”  
沃尔科特抢答：“佩尔！1.佩尔是话唠。2.保利斯塔语言不过关。”  
卡索拉抗议：“比赛的时候保利斯塔有彼得帮着翻译，这赛季目前为止保利斯塔和劳伦特搭档时间更长，所以是保利斯塔交流的时间更多。”  
德比希：“抗议无效，默特萨克队胜出。”  
吉鲁：“我们家阿彪说什么都是对的！”  
在默特萨克队欢呼雀跃的时，贝莱林还在给一脸懵逼的加布里埃尔翻译刚才的对话。

然后是科奎林提问：“后腰作为球队核心，拦截十分重要。所以，要想成为劳伦特的另一半，这个人应该有强大的保护力，你们之中谁在赛场上保护过劳伦特？”  
沃尔科特再次抢答：“佩尔！1.佩尔是队副，经常照顾劳伦特。 2.佩尔个子高，排人墙挡高空球什么的都是他在出头。 3.佩尔经常在赛场上大喊大叫吓退一切敌人……虽然效果不太好。”  
德比希听完后淡定地问：“加布里埃尔队呢？”  
蒙雷亚尔说：“别的我不知道，踢切尔西那回，劳伦特受了委屈，是保利斯塔出的头。”  
厄齐尔反驳：“那次是佩尔感冒了不在，这么算不公平！”  
德比希无视：“抗议无效，加布里埃尔队胜出。”  
默特萨克队出声抱怨时，贝莱林还在给三脸懵逼的加布里埃尔队做翻译。  
吉鲁：“梅苏特你别瞪了，再瞪取消你们参赛资格。”

第三个提问换回了弗拉米尼：“谈恋爱需要时间，需要长时间的磨合来培养默契。那么……你们之中谁和劳伦特在一起的时间更长？更了解他？”  
沃尔科特又是第一个举手的：“佩尔！佩尔先来的。”  
坎贝尔站起来说：“他们队总是西奥发言，他速度那么快我们没人能跟上他，没人管管吗？”  
德比希冷漠地回答：“没人。还有别的话要说吗？”  
桑切斯：“@#%￥……&*（*&%……~…^$？/……R”  
吉鲁问：“赫克托，他说的是啥？”  
贝莱林翻译到：“阿列克西斯说他认为两个人在一起跟相处的时间长短关系不大，一见钟情也是有的。所以保利斯塔在这一题上不应该丢分。”  
德比希：“抗议无效，默特萨克队胜出。”  
弗拉米尼冲着厄齐尔暗送了一次秋波，加布里埃尔队发现这是个默特萨克队的卧底，不过好在他们还有正直的科奎林。

科奎林严肃地提出了最后一个问题：“恋爱双方在一起应该是身心愉悦的，那么我想问，你们之中谁惹科斯切尔尼生气的次数更少？”  
这次第一个举手的是奥斯皮纳：“保利斯塔！因为他基本不怎么敢跟劳伦特说话，所以没惹劳伦特生气过。”  
坎贝尔紧接着问：“西奥，这次你怎么不抢答了？”  
沃尔科特：“因为上次佩尔和劳伦特训练的时候吵架，还是我帮着劝好的（参见视频high five）。”  
默特萨克绝望地抱住了头，听见德比希宣布：“这一轮，加布里埃尔队胜出。”

威尔希尔举手：“所以现在2-2平，加时还是点球？总不能重赛吧，你看大伙都挺忙的……”  
吉鲁抢过话筒说：“既然杰克这么说了，那好，我们就重赛，时间约在下周……诶诶诶！你们干嘛去啊？我话还没说完呢！我开个玩笑嘛，点球！点球快，我们点球……”

科斯切尔尼伤愈回归之后，发现默特萨克和加布里埃尔看起来更亲密了，他倍感欣慰。但没过几天，科斯切尔尼发现不对劲了，这两个人怎么每次嘟嘟囔囔完都来找他？一开始围着他问这问那，如果他说自己喜欢绿色，两个人下次就会一起捧着两盆满天星过来；后来他俩也不问了，偷偷在一旁看着他并且还说着什么，比如前几天伦敦下雪了，他到训练场的时候，一个手里捧着围脖，一个手里拿着双手套，硬是要塞给他。  
科斯切尔尼本来以为他俩是为了感谢自己劳心费力的撮合，可是他吃饭的时候跟德比希聊起这些事，吉鲁在一边哈哈大笑说：“你傻啊！他俩那是在一起追你！”说完被德比希拿起小蛋糕糊了一脸。

这是科斯切尔尼头一次觉得吉鲁说的是对的，他确实傻了。  
德比希看着一脸痴呆的科斯切尔尼问：“所以你喜欢他俩谁？”  
此刻躲在门后的加布里埃尔和默特萨克紧张地握起了彼此的双手，样子像两个追星的女粉丝。  
“嗯……这很难选啊，他们俩都是很好的队友。我……我不知道。”  
放松下来的两人安慰性地抱了抱彼此，看来友情的小船还能划上一阵子。

然后？

然后就没了啊。

不过……

你要是非得知道的话……

的话……

就是加布兽和姥爷继续智商堪忧的一起商量着怎么讨lolo开心，天然呆的lolo每次都开心的收下两个笨蛋送的小礼物。lolo会时不时地做点饼干之类的东西回赠，不过他每次都有准备两份哦！然后幸福地看着加布兽和姥爷高兴的像孩子一样。

切赫挥挥大手表示，阿森纳的后防线越来越靠谱了，他感到十分欣慰。

Fin.


End file.
